


Glimpse

by Ralos



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Nanase Riku (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralos/pseuds/Ralos
Summary: 他看到只能够用完美形容的舞步，听到只能够用完美形容的歌声，站在一起的那三个人仿佛自身就是发光体，又像是以无数切面折射出霓虹般光芒的钻石，是盛大节日里张灯结彩街道两侧橱窗玻璃隔开一场不可触及瑰丽梦境。歌曲的间隙他们击掌，七濑天看见另外两个人自然放低的手臂。
Relationships: Kujou Ten & Nanase Riku, Kujou Ten & Tsunashi Ryuunosuke & Yaotome Gaku
Kudos: 3





	Glimpse

**Author's Note:**

> 我刚发现自己忘记贴这篇来ao3.  
> 时点在3-14，In the Meantime那场街头live的第二天。  
> 19年2-3月之间写的，也是我第一篇TRG相关。无CP的TRG友情向，但我永远怀着一颗等边三角形的心，当成CP未满去嗑也未尝不可我不会感到半点被冒犯。  
> 结尾notes放一些埋梗和很多碎碎念。

他梦见一场雨。

街头临时搭建的舞台简单得近乎草率，回荡的歌声仿佛也要被呼啸的风席卷而去，在来得及传达给任何人之前，便消散在冷雨与行人漠然的低语之中。偶尔有人驻足，也只是目光含着探试的好奇者，而远非往日观众席上明明将要落泪、双眸却明亮犹胜灯火的女孩子。天色不早，日复一日面对诸般琐事的人们只想要尽快回到开着暖气的家里，再用一顿晚餐安抚疲惫的身体。然后也许，他们会愿意坐下来，花点时间在电视或者电脑前，在短暂的片刻之中，注视着被精心打造的、光鲜亮丽歌唱舞蹈着的偶像们，做一场足够忘却现实的梦——街道上的风太冷，大雨之中发丝与衣装湿透的三个人也太狼狈，没有成为那样装饰品的资格。

但这一切都并非意料之外。他怀抱着足够坚定的信念与爱意，身边也站着可以彼此依靠的伙伴，是逆风之中不熄的炬火，足以让他在所有那些讥嘲与漠视面前展露天使般微笑，然后从这里开始，从他们永远不会离开的舞台上开始，带着歌迷与伙伴们抵达比当初更高的地方。

此刻过分简陋的舞台也好，出道曲摄影棚里的绿幕之前也好，当初的Black or White也好，原创音乐剧首次公演的Zero Arena也好，今后的Music of People也好——无论站在哪里，只要他们还站在一起，只要他们还在继续歌唱，TRIGGER就——

他回过头去，看见身后一片空荡。

倾盆而落的雨水不知什么时候也消失得了无踪迹，他身上衣饰如新，半点湿痕不见，头顶打下的只剩灯光，变幻闪动，迷离而引人沉溺如同珠宝点缀的梦，像是出自什么人满怀爱意的设计，辉映着台下那片浅粉色的樱花般灯海。

她们在呼喊，呼喊他的名字。

只有他的名字。

他一个人站在那里。聚光灯一向炽热，此时又是演出中途，剧烈运动本来该令身体发烫，而演唱会上歌迷被打动的满足神情从来都是他内心薪火的燃料。

他却只觉得冷。

冷得好像孤身一人，一点一点地沉进深海里。

并没有溺水应有的窒息感，但蚀骨的冷意紧紧缠上来。他下意识想要挣扎，然而浸饱了水的斗篷死死贴在身上，含恨不肯瞑目的亡灵一样，拖拽着祭品下坠到更深更深的地方。他睁着眼，透过扣在脸上的面具去看海面上。歌迷们手里紧握的荧光棒隔着重重水波，仿佛也隐约能够传达温度。

很冷。但他可以习惯，他想。他一直很擅长忍耐。

视野末端模糊在一片光芒中，只依稀能够看见荆棘的冠冕。海外就读的那所学校有点宗教背景，他随手翻过几页入学典礼时下发的圣经，知道那是耶稣被推上十字架以前，不信他的罗马士兵编织来嘲弄这妄诩救主之人的。已经供奉了神像的狂信徒不会倾听其他传道者的声音，声嘶力竭的宣讲也换不来转变信仰的半点可能。

与他眼下的处境过分合衬，近乎讽刺。

但尽管如此，他也早就没有其他的选择。

他竭力抬着头向上望，徒劳地向那顶满布棘刺的赝品伸出手去。然而梦境里时间与空间轻易地扭曲，水波微微一漾，他探出的指尖只碰到冰凉的镜面。

理所当然地，无机质里映出他自己的身影，但在此时此刻，这样的合乎逻辑反而有些离奇了。他看着那面镜子，看见无数的画面交替，像是短暂停留之后便振翅离开的飞鸟：那是他所熟悉的、但业已无可挽留离他远去的童年光景。

他几乎是贪婪地睁大了双眼，不肯错过分秒地紧盯着镜面，想要把记忆里每一个模糊在时间中的细节添补如新，好能够在骤然惊醒的午夜里啜饮点滴余温。然而画面辗转得太快，他看着镜像里两人的面容身形飞快地成长如幼树抽枝，于是清晰意识到片刻之后自己将会目睹什么——但他没有移开目光，神情里看不出半点动摇，是铡刀临颈也不肯闭眼的顽固，镜头下温柔甜美糖衣裹的是冷硬金属，在六年以前被他自己深嵌进骨骼里，以此维持每时每刻脊背笔直姿态优雅，足够体面应对一切投注而来的目光。

好像这样旁人就不会看见他也有心。

可刀刃没有落下。

他是被敲门声惊醒的。指节叩击木门的声音短促，带一点明显的不耐烦，和平日里父母的习惯大相径庭。

可是闹铃为什么……他半睡半醒地坐起身来，探手去摸索手机，但门已经被推开了。他抬眼去看，走进房间的银发男性端着杯子，说话时语气称不上柔和，却透着血亲般熟稔。

“虽然今天没日程安排，你也睡太久了吧？龙特意做的蛋包饭都要放凉了。”

他茫然地眨了眨眼，张口想要询问，但刚睡醒总是口干舌燥，他咳了一声，没能说出什么来。

下一刻浅粉的马克杯被塞进了他手里，他端起来抿了一口，温度正好。

对方站在那里看着他喝完了那半杯水，转身准备出门：“快点起来吃早饭了。”

“等等，不好意思——”他急忙开口喊住了陌生人，声调是他一如既往的柔和有礼，却令后者蓦然转回了身，大步走回他床边。他下意识想往后躲，看见对方皱着眉，伸手直接来探他额头。他身上压的被子相较季节来说是略微偏厚了，此时脸上的确就比那只手要热一些，那人眉头又皱紧了点，抽走他捧着的杯子搁回床头柜上，就把他往回按：“昨天淋了雨就发烧了？啧，小鬼果然是小鬼，真麻烦……”

“不是，”他抬起手挡了一下，总算找到个机会打断，“不好意思，但是，请问您是哪位？”

三十分钟之后，他坐在了楼下客厅的单人沙发里，身上仍然穿着和另外两人同款的睡衣。他来回打量了对面样貌出色到该去演电影的那两个人三四遍，没能猜出来这上面软绵绵圆滚滚的国王布丁到底是谁的审美。

事实上洗漱只花了十分钟不到，但就算是眼前这种完全超现实的状况，也没动摇两人把他先按到餐桌前面“总之吃完早饭再说”的坚持。

那碟蛋包饭味道不差，考虑到还是放得快凉的状态，不如说好到出乎意料。口味上与母亲所做的差别明显，但番茄酱认真淋了图案——后来他凭模糊记忆查到那是中音谱号——蛋皮松软、厚薄均匀，米饭粒粒分明，从用心层面而言大概别无二致，让他不禁更放下了几分防备心。

率先开口的还是早前上楼喊他起床那位，双腿交叠身体前倾，不依不饶语气配合着锐利相貌看起来简直像是逼问：“你不认识我们？一点印象都没有？”

他摇头。但大概一旁棕发男性此时此刻神情实在委屈得过分，和撒娇时候的陆很有些相似，几乎能让人幻视没精打采垂下来的毛绒绒尾巴，他明明确信无疑对面是两名陌生人，还是忍不住生出点罪恶感，又仔仔细细重新去审视两人面容，试图在回忆里大海捞针。

感谢医学生砖块厚度课本锻炼出的好记性和他平素的热心，认真思考两分钟之后他猛然坐直了，对上面前充满期待的视线，颇有信心地开了口：“是上次送外卖路上扭伤脚的荞麦面店小哥对吧，我当时帮你做了紧急处理来着！”

“才不是啊！！！”

“冷静一点，乐！”旁边人伸手按在对方肩上，把暴躁哈士奇——这么去想一位陌生人有点失礼，但是他实在不太控制得住这么联想的冲动——安抚下来，才又转过脸来瞧他，神情是让人安心的温和微笑，“天，你现在还记得什么？”

“不如说我觉得并没忘掉什么……”他叹了口气，一面答话一面回忆着，对方喊他名字的语气自然，如果不是演技太精湛就是的确关系亲近，但他也是真切地全无印象，“昨天下课之后应该是照常搭电车回家……”

对面被叫作“乐”的那人皱起眉，蓦然打断了他。

“你是谁？”

这不是个需要苦苦思索的问题，他答得毫不犹豫。

“七濑天。”

三年以来始终当红而今流言缠身的三人偶像组合TRIGGER——因其甜美微笑与端正言行被誉为“现代天使”、但镜头外严苛到近乎冷漠的，他们十九岁的主唱，名字叫作九条天。

“天……”十龙之介说到这里顿了一下，大概也不太确定眼前这个状况该怎么指代要好一些，七濑天微微皱着眉听，用小幅度点头示意对方继续说下去。“天平时不太跟我们说自己的事情，但他大概是十几岁被九条先生——他是Zero的经纪人——收养了，之后一直在海外留学接受训练，到十六岁的时候回国，然后，”他打了个手势，“我们成为了TRIGGER。”

不是“组成”而是“成为”，即使在与事务所解约之后、只能站在街头或狭小场地也要继续歌唱下去。他们两个——他们三个，想必对这个组合怀有很深、很深的感情吧。

简短的现状解说姑且算是告一段落，他看着那两人难以掩饰焦急的神色，很清楚他们接下来要问的是什么。

但他有更重要的事情想要知道。

“所以，”八乙女乐说话的时候也不禁停了一拍，想来是不怎么习惯这称呼，“七濑你是……”

七濑天打断了他。

“陆呢？”

他问：“这个世界里的七濑陆，现在在哪里？”

“现在的话，”八乙女乐看了看手机时间，“IDOLiSH7应该是在录节目吧？”

“欸，好厉害啊！乐怎么知道的？”

“啊。今天有和小鸟游经纪人聊Rabbit Chat，顺便问了问日程。”

七濑天看着显然还想继续聊下去的对面人，镇定地做了个深呼吸，镇定地轻轻敲了敲桌面：“不好意思。”

“啊抱歉！”十龙之介收起充满好奇的、标准金毛——他再一次没克制住自己举一反三的联想——眼神，重新转向他开始解释，“是这样的，陆一年以前在小鸟游事务所出道了，和另外六个孩子一起，组合名字是IDOLiSH7。”

在问出口以前，对方已经像读懂了他的表情似的，笑着补充道：“大家都是好孩子哦！”

“是吗，那真好。”他也不禁微笑起来，但转瞬又皱眉，“陆……身体没关系吗？”

这一次接过话头的是八乙女乐：“之前好像有出过状况，还换过一次主唱，但前段时间以来应该没有过类似的情况了。他们的经纪人工作也很认真，会好好照看艺人的身体健康的。”他示意了一下七濑天面前锁着屏幕的手机，“具体我们是不太清楚，但是天平时大概也经常会发消息问吧。”

“那真是……太好了。”他轻轻叹了口气，目光不自觉地也落向那部属于九条天的手机——那上面挂着一个毛绒海豚挂饰，已经磨得很旧了，但还能隐约辨认出来熊猫菇菇水族馆的Logo。

“IDOLiSH……7。”他复述一遍这陌生的名字，好像在吐字的过程里能够从其中多读出些什么信息，譬如吵闹不休的宿舍、明暗变幻的舞台灯光，以及无数次他在想象中描摹过的，大笑着将手臂搭在朋友肩上的那孩子。

“听起来陆遇到了很多同伴。”

“你也是。”八乙女乐几乎脱口而出，对上略微惊讶的视线才意识到这话来得突兀。眼前人并不是三年以前那间酒吧里向他们转过身来的、TRIGGER的主唱。他还是会忘记。

但在他或者龙能够找补句什么之前，对方已经点了点头。

“是啊，”后者低头看一眼面前盘子里，被细心削成兔子形状、还插着牙签的苹果块，笑了起来，“我想我知道的。”

礼貌周全但界限感分明的举止之外，终于他从眼睫低垂的那片刻看见与天如此相似的柔和神色，一时间连继续追问都忘记了，只习惯性地问道：“你要去见七濑么？他今天下午应该没有其他安排了——他一定很想见你。”

“之前听你们说的时候，我就觉得好像隐约有点印象。不是回忆那样……类似看过的电影吧。”七濑天眨一眨眼，转开了话题，“仔细想想的话，昨天晚上似乎梦见了镜子。”

他记起那场短暂的对话，记起走出镜子的人在对视之后沉默垂下的目光——要读懂“自己”并不困难，何况后者在梦境里也没有多少掩饰与戒备——那是等待判决与刑责的神情。

他理解、并且或多或少可以想象离开陆会带来怎样的罪恶感与愧疚，但他没有打算扮演对方内心审判者的外在投影。

模糊影像里他看见异国他乡夜晚里独自在空荡房间反复练习的少年，看见大雨里继续拍摄到结束才倒下的演员，看见远在康复前就离开医院赶往演唱会场的、永远不会让歌迷失望的偶像。

那其中有一个片段，对方在聊天窗口里打字，写道：我并不觉得后悔。

他知道那句话的意思。是那个选择带来所有的不同，陆得以离开病床、得以追赶他前往两人童年同样向往的方向，而他站上舞台，站在歌迷的面前，得到能够改变打动充实人心的机会。

尽管代价是抛弃最重要的家人，背叛一直以来的信任，与双胞胎无数个辗转反侧不能入眠的夜晚。

九条天不会允许自己后悔。

自然地，也不可能对一个“自己没有离开家”的世界产生好奇。

但那没有关系。他微笑起来，右手轻轻搭上对方的肩。

哪怕只是一天也好，七濑天想去看看，陆康复了大半、能够站在伙伴们身边歌唱舞蹈的那个世界。

那是他的期望。由此引发的其他种种只是副作用而已，和别人没有什么关系。

“你明天没有工作吧？”他笑着问道。

“总之，”他简单叙述了自己的梦，略过对方不曾向队友讲述的回忆与那段对话——但他并不怀疑那两个人终将能够完整地理解九条天——一边点头以加强可信度，一边总结道，“应该一天之后就会换回来了，我有这种感觉。”

对面两人的神色仍然不算完全放松，他又一向对犬科动物一样的委屈眼神没辙，不禁半开玩笑地道：“具体来说的话，大概下一次睡醒就能够交换了。说实话昨天看书到有点晚，我现在其实挺困的，直接去睡也没关系。”

“啊，不用了，”八乙女乐似乎终于完成了接受现实的努力，再次问道，“换回去之前，你不去见七濑吗？”

先前转移话题的尝试显然宣告失败，他叹了口气，回答的语气倒是毫无动摇：“不去。”

“为什么？”对方早些时候本来已经是靠在沙发上的放松坐姿，现在却立刻重新坐直了，紧盯着他的银色双眸锐利如刀锋，“不能接受自己会离开家的世界？”

“乐！”十龙之介敏锐地觉察到旁边人一秒进入了战斗模式，立刻介入了对话，“说得太过分了！”

“没关系。”他微笑起来，平静地答话，“抱歉，是我没解释清楚。”

“我确实不打算去，但不是因为我不能认可离开陆的可能性。或者说，我并不觉得任何人有权对此作出审判——哪怕是另一个‘自己’也一样，何况我没有面对过同样的选择。

“所以我不会去见陆。当初的决定不是我做的，那么现在我也不应该去干涉什么。如果我没猜错的话，就算是陆也成为偶像的现在，他也不会私下和陆有多少接触吧？

“能够知道有这样一个世界，陆几乎完全康复了，并且能够像自己当初梦想的那样站在舞台上，这样对我来说也已经足够了。”

代替回答的是直截了当一个问句。

“你想去吗？”

“……”他现在有点明白为什么“自己”总会和这个人吵起来了，“我怎么想无关紧要吧？”

“你是想去见七濑的吧。”一时的回避已经足够让八乙女乐这样笃定地断言，“那就去啊？天也想去的。”

“但他不会去。”

“也不会阻止你去。”

七濑天镇定地深呼吸，感觉到有点难以控制的身体本能正在觉醒——想一脚踹在某人小腿上的那种本能。

十龙之介飞快地插入战局：“你们两个冷静一点！”

“我很冷静。”

对方带点无奈地笑起来，显然非常习惯于处理类似的场面：“我明白你的心情，但是乐说的也没有错。如果天在这里的话，肯定不会阻止你去见陆的。”

“如果以他的意愿而定，他从最开始就不会想看任何其他的可能性，我现在也不会坐在这里。”

“的确。”年长者没有争执的打算，只是给他又加了半杯苹果汁，“这是你自己的选择。”

“我只是希望你能够想清楚，可以的话，多考虑一点自己的心情，然后再做决定。乐也是这样想的吧。”

被提到名字的人皱着眉点头，七濑天叹了口气：“我明白了，谢谢。”

“但我不会去的，需要跟陆好好谈谈的也不是我。”他端起杯子喝了一口，决定走之前要记得问问饮料牌子，“不过还是谢谢。”

对面一片沉默，大概不太习惯两人同一立场时仍然无法说动自家主唱的状况——他露出一个微笑：“但如果可以的话，请让我看看IDOLiSH7的演唱会录像吧。”

“嗯，我找找看！”十龙之介站起来，走向客厅一角，一面在立柜里翻找着，一面扬声和八乙女乐讨论该挑哪一场比较好。

就在这时候，大概是节目录完了，那台手机蓦然一亮。消息提示上写得清楚，发信人是陆。

他没有伸手去碰，只是看着屏幕重新暗下去，再抬头的时候差点被不知什么时候凑到自己旁边的人吓得撞翻了水杯。

对方倒是很不把自己当外人，在单人沙发狭窄的扶手上随便坐了，问：“你不看看吗？”

他干脆地放弃了讲道理的选项，简洁答道：“我不知道手机密码。”

八乙女乐兴味盎然的神情看起来简直像是在玩什么解谜游戏，张口报了四个数字：“结成纪念日，试试看？”

“我猜不是。”他再一次叹气，但还是依言拿起了手机输入。

错误提示意料之内地弹出来，他听见旁边人“啧”了一声，转过脸去看见对方表情沮丧，也是意料之内。

“但我可以猜猜看，”他看着那人的神色立刻重新明亮起来，感觉自己实在很像在安抚家里宠物——倒不是说他真的有机会养过猫狗，动物毛发对陆来说还是太危险了，“比如说……离开家那一天。”

用力抽开被一直以来最疼爱的弟弟紧紧攥着的手指，然后不再回顾地、听着他断续的哽咽，跟着陌生人离开的那天。

这里没有人知道确切日期，所以事实上并没有办法验证。但不需要去试，TRIGGER的另外两名成员也一向清楚，九条天对待自己只会比对待别人更加苛刻。

厅堂里一时间静默下来。看在果汁味道不错的份上，他换了个比较轻松的话题：“说起来，这件睡衣……”

“是之前一个企划出的周边，我觉得很可爱所以忍不住买了！”十龙之介回过头来，笑容灿烂地说着，“我穿着可能不太合适，但天和乐都很适合哦！”

这反差震得七濑天有点无言以对，对方或许误读了他的沉默，有点低落地补充道：“如果不喜欢的话换一件也没关系？”

“怎么了嘛，和蛋包饭T恤也没什么差别吧。”

挑衅般的语气习惯成自然地滑出来，但他没有回以什么近似的攻击，只是微笑着答话：“不，挺可爱的。”

反而是率先想要挑起争吵的人飞快别开了视线，像是被刺痛了一样，目光从侧旁的绿植游移到灰粉蓝三色的沙发靠枕，没着没落得几乎显出几分茫然了。

十龙之介把光碟放进了播放器。

他一眼看见陆。

七濑天目不转睛地紧盯着屏幕，看着他歌唱、跳舞、间中与身边深色头发的队友对话，后者注视他的神情仿佛凝望一个梦，一个起源于虚无、但缓慢在现实里浮现出轮廓的梦。

他看见陆潮红的脸颊、与剧烈运动之后急促起伏的胸口，但看不出半点呼吸困难的迹象，只听见明快的笑声与言语，还有歌声——像是能够把听众心脏握进手里的歌声。那孩子站在舞台上聚光灯下，好像天生就该属于那里，那是童年时一片惨白病房里他无数次以言语描摹勾勒的未来，全神贯注倾听着的陆眼眸如此明亮，一如每一个深夜里照着他书桌与厚重课本的灯光。

他眨一眨眼，觉得视野像是蒙了一层雾。

有温热手掌搭在他肩上，另一边十龙之介揉了揉他头发，他轻轻咳了一声，评论道：“演出服设计会不会太容易感冒了？”

那两个人同时笑出了声，被屏幕里歌迷尖叫盖了过去，只能够隐约听到“你翻聊天记录看自己跟纺说了多少次”和“天果然是温柔的好孩子呢”。

两个小时过得飞快——快得像是做过一场梦。但他知道此情此景确切地发生过，在这个世界里，在东京那座以传奇为名的体育馆里，过去曾经、未来依旧，胜过他所希冀最荒谬的奇迹。

碟片转动着发出细微的吱嘎声响，屏幕重新亮起来的时候，站在那里微笑着的，是并不陌生的三个人。

TRIGGER。

舞台上站在正中的少年语声神情里的感激与爱如此真挚——早前镜像里他听见节目上对方说“我的恋人是歌迷”，却直到此时此刻才真正意识到，那甜美到令人本能觉得虚伪的告白字字句句发自真心。九条天以同样的深爱回赠予所有那些注视着他、爱着他的人们，如同他爱着陆那样。

他看到只能够用完美形容的舞步，听到只能够用完美形容的歌声，站在一起的那三个人仿佛自身就是发光体，又像是以无数切面折射出霓虹般光芒的钻石，是盛大节日里张灯结彩街道两侧橱窗玻璃隔开一场不可触及瑰丽梦境。歌曲的间隙他们击掌，七濑天看见另外两个人自然放低的手臂。

由是他理解了投注在歌词里真切情感的来源。

“我不相信命运。”他低声说，但认同能够那样去相信并不是什么坏事。

此时此刻屏幕光线照亮的这双手所惯常紧握的是舞台上立麦，但属于他自己的十指里把玩的是手术刀，实验室里隔一层手套也仍旧感觉到血液清晰温度，为着将来的拯救而在眼下划开活物胸腔。

他只相信自己。

TRIGGER的九条天不会说这种话。但他不是那个人，没有过什么改变一生的相逢，没有过呼吸与心跳不必对视确认也彼此合拍的伙伴。

他只能相信他自己。

这不是错的——他不审判九条天，身为外人的他们更加无权判决他。

这只是不一样。

《Destiny》的最后一句伴奏响过，聚光灯下TRIGGER鞠躬致谢，许诺着下一次的相会，荧屏外七濑天把空杯子放回桌上，站起身来向他们道别。

“那么，我也是时候回去了。”他微笑起来，“谢谢。非常出色的演出，让我想起自己小时候做过的梦。”

“但我有新的战场和梦想了，那也是，只有我做得到的事情。

“大概不会再见了，今天多谢照顾，祝你们好运——”他摇了摇头，笑着打断了自己，“但我想还是尽快把你们的主唱还回来更好。我也不想把陆借给别人太久啊。”

那两个人沉默了片刻，十龙之介先站了起来，向他张开了手臂。他叹一口气，实在没办法拒绝小动物一样的期待眼神，走近去接受了这个拥抱。那双手臂收得并不紧，只是轻轻环着他的肩，在十九岁少年人犹带几分单薄的脊背上落下温柔的拍抚。

“辛苦了。”他听见耳畔的低语，柔和得让人想起摇篮曲般的海潮声，“加油啊。”

然后头发被另一只手用力揉乱了。

“是这家伙的话肯定没问题啦。”

二楼第一扇房间门轻轻关上不知多久以后，八乙女乐在沙发上翻了个身，正想要开口的时候却先被打断了，投来的问句带陈述般肯定语气：“结成纪念日，是乐的密码吧？”

“……是啊。”他坐起来，接过对方递来的一杯咖啡，“谢谢。龙的密码是什么？”

后者端着自己的杯子坐了下来，伸手挠了挠头发：“默认密码来着，买新手机的时候拜托店员帮忙设置的。”

没有问出口的问题像是传说里那把系在马鬃上的利剑，悬在客厅凝滞的空气里。或者那已经不算一个问题，毕竟答案确凿无疑，他们都了解九条天。共同生活开始之后他们能够一起去挑选家电和柔软舒适床单枕被，储备足量的甜食，在轮到自己准备早餐的清晨削好一个苹果——但如果人心能够被投射具象到物质的世界里，他身周大概只有水晶遍生。剔透无瑕、光芒耀眼，然而尖锐如同荆棘与刀锋，遮天蔽日林木一样，留出的空间仅仅足够他笔直站立，而从来不会为软弱与逃避的、人性之中不可规避的那片刻，预备可以蜷缩啜泣不受呵责的余地。

“明明再稍微依靠我们一点也没事的吧？”八乙女乐皱着眉抱怨，“昨天哭起来的时候不是挺可爱的吗。”

“没办法啊，”旁边人叹了口气，“毕竟天是个好哥哥呢。”

“没有离开家的话，就会去学医啊……为了七濑活着和为了九条活着又有什么区别？

“——我本来想这样说。但是，如果天不是被九条收养的话，也不会有现在的TRIGGER了。虽然不认同九条的行为，我仍然为此感到庆幸。

“就算一开始争执不断，事到如今，就连尝试去想象没有成为TRIGGER的人生都做不到。如果老爸离婚的时候我的抚养权没被他抢过去，如果龙当时没有偶然被发掘……我们的生活就建立在所有那些巧合上，哪怕缺失了任何一环都不会是现在的样子，这样想想觉得有点可怕。”

“我想不是这样的。”他放下手里的马克杯，转过脸去和少见低落起来的队长对视，“我们能够相遇、能够组成TRIGGER、能够一直走到现在，推动着这些的不该被叫作巧合，而是早已注定的命运。”

“其他的世界里也许会有不同，但我们现在就在这里。”十龙之介笑起来，轻声唱了一句昨天在街头舞台上首次演出的新歌，“为了相遇——”

——我们因而相遇。

下半句歌词是天的部分，他抬起头，去看那扇仍然紧闭着的门。

“好慢啊那小鬼，也该睡醒了吧。”

晚饭时分推开房门的终于换回他们所熟悉的人，饭后对后续日程安排的商讨与闲谈也都平静如常，如果把无伤大雅的惯例争吵归类进“平静”的话。

九条天向来是睡得最早那个，喝过一杯牛奶上楼的时候另外两个人还坐在客厅里，他右手正要推门，却顿住了，回过头时正好对上两个成年人带了笑意的温柔注视。

“我……”他清了清嗓子，“能够得到这样陪伴在陆身边的一段时间，我对此确实非常感激。但是，更早之前，我已经做出了自己的选择。”

“我不为此后悔。从前没有，以后也不会。”

“我是TRIGGER的主唱九条天。”他说，“我想——不，我会和你们一起，回到Zero Arena、攀上比过去更高的地方，一直走到最后，带歌迷们去看，我们所分享的同一个梦。”

“除此之外，谁也不行。就算是陆也一样。”

没有更多的对话了——语言所能传达的内容本来也很有限。漫长的一天将要结束，在关上房门以前，他听见的是重叠在一起的两个声音。

“天，欢迎回来。”

“嗯。我回来了。”

“啊，忘记问天明早想吃什么了！”十龙之介有点苦恼地皱眉，“要做松饼吗？”

“发Rabbit Chat问下嘛，”八乙女乐说着已经拿起了手机，“反正肯定还没睡吧。”

这间房子的隔音不差，听不到门里有什么声音，但回复的提示来得很快，还附带一个国王布丁的表情包。

“偶尔吃一次荞麦面也可以。” 

**Author's Note:**

> 埋梗：  
> 1\. 描述舞台灯光时“饱含爱意的设计”是说九条鹰匡。梦里最开始算是9单人出道的if吧。  
> 2\. 溺水段落“面具”“斗篷”都是二部里九条装扮成Zero时候的装束。  
> 3\. “只依稀能够看见荆棘的冠冕”，大体上是我自己发散，但原作3-19动物园也宣布退出MOP（导致比赛公正性受到舆论质疑）后9说过“就算是荆棘王冠，我们也要亲手掌握”。  
> 4\. 三个人的同款睡衣。国王布丁卡里龙龙说觉得很可爱想买，88说天肯定不愿意，不知道最后到底买了没有，我希望买了。  
> 5\. 隔壁世界线的8也是偶像（也许是和10二人出道，我没有具体设定），但七濑天没那样认出他是因为天没有关注过这方面，不希望陆——是的隔壁世界线因为没有九条提供医药费的关系陆的病没有治好——因为觉得自己阻碍了哥哥的梦想而感到愧疚。同样地，在天没有成为偶像的情况下陆也没有去关注这些，原因正是愧疚心（。  
> 6\. 九条天手机上的海豚挂件。印象里（是7日常卡吗？）RC有提过，双子小时候曾经有一次一起去过熊猫菇菇乐园，具体是不是水族馆我不记得了，海豚挂件纪念品是私设。  
> 7\. 手机密码，七濑天猜得没错。  
> 8\. 松饼。24H摄影卡的RC梗。  
> 9\. “偶尔吃一次荞麦面也可以”，和开头龙龙给他做的蛋包饭呼应，大体上是想表达这种……从原本家庭到TRG的、转移？不知道怎么描述了233各位意会吧。  
> 碎碎念：  
> 最核心的梗大概是年初的时候突发奇想“想看隔壁世界线没有离开家的天天和原作810聊天！”初衷是想通过一些细节的不同去表现两个天天的差别，比如说对810态度（跟原作9相比）的温度差2333333以及遇到——成为——TRG对他的改变、TRG对他的重要性。  
> （比如文中8想问9在哪里的时候被完全形态弟控七濑天率先打断询问陆在哪里23333这样一个重点的不同。他知道8想问什么，但是他仍然要先得到自己的答案。）  
> 还有一点不知道有没有成功地表现出来，七濑家天天比原作9要温和一些，对待别人和对待自己都是。我一直很在意9那句“我不允许自己后悔”（虽然原话记不清楚了（你他妈）），并不是说没有离开家的七濑天会更优柔寡断或者怎样，他无疑也不是会后悔自己决定的人，但没有到九条天那样“不允许后悔”的地步，因为他没有离开、伤害、背叛自己所深爱着的人，他并不是承受着那样的代价和苦痛生活着的，相对地也就要更能够与自己和不尽人意的世界和解，比如陆还在长期住院的现状。  
> （以及，隔壁世界线是“九条没有出现”而非“天没有选择跟他走”，我觉得只要九条出来offer医药费天天肯定就。）  
> 啊对，题目那个词的意思是“一瞥”，这里就是指七濑天对原作世界线的，以及原作TRG对隔壁世界线浮光掠影的这么一次了解吧。
> 
> 谢谢看到这里的你！这篇写的时候虽然不算特别顺畅但是成品还比较满意，喜欢的话希望可以留下评论。


End file.
